


I won't let you suffer again

by airstos



Category: VIXX
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Work, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airstos/pseuds/airstos
Summary: Jaehwan and Hongbin have been dating for more than two years now. They love each other and they want to see each other happy. They are grown men and each has his own job. But one of them isn't exactly happy there and the other would do anything to change that.





	I won't let you suffer again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is the first ff that I'm publishing here, please feel free to leave comments  
> Thank you for reading

**Hongbin**

I woke up to the sound of Jaehwan getting out of bed. His body was shifting beside me and I heard the rustling of sheets. His naked feet then touched the ground with and with quiet smacks started heading towards the door. When the door closed I opened my eyes and prepared myself for the attacking morning light but the room was still dark. I looked at the clock; it showed 6:36.

“Jaehwan-ah!” I said in a sleepy voice. He didn't hear me. I got up too, grumbling that it was too early for me. I made my way to the kitchen and saw Jaehwan standing there next to the coffee machine. I stopped for a moment and just enjoyed the beautiful sight. The thin fabric of his t-shirt was hiding only a bit of his fit body and his blonde hair was sticking in the air. “Jaehwan-ah,” I repeated and he slowly looked at me. “Are you going to work again?” I asked and realised that I sounded like a kid.

A little smile appeared on his face but I saw his eyes weren't happy. “Yes, I'm going to work Hongbinnie,” he replied. I tilted my head and let out a sigh.

“You really don't have to, remember? We talked about this,” I tried to make him change his mind but he only shook his head.

“I have to go. Do you want coffee too?” he asked but I declined and announced that I will go back to sleep. I came back to the bedroom and listened to the sounds of Jaehwan preparing himself to go to work. I laid down on his side of the bed and buried my face in the pillow that smelled like him. A few moments later I heard the house door close and I realised I had to spend another day alone.

 

**Jaehwan**

I left the house trying not to think about Hongbin's sleepy eyes that were begging me to stay there with him. But I was a grown man, I had to go to work, earn my own money and not just use the wealth of my boyfriend. I could never live with myself if I did that. I sighed and hurried to the bus station. I suddenly remembered that not too long ago Hongbin offered to buy me a car but I couldn't accept that either.

Big raindrops started falling from the sky and I felt relieved that I could hide inside the bus that just came. I sat down in one of the empty seats and pressed my forehead against the glass. I wondered how Hongbin was going to spend his day.

 

Around 11:15 my boss Hakyeon came to my working place. He was a really nice person and usually agreed to help me out when I was in trouble, but even he couldn't do everything. “The Big Boss is going to come around in the afternoon, so be prepared, ok?” he announced and gave me an encouraging smile. I nodded and started tidying my desk. After he left I let out a sigh and put my head in my hands. I wasn't sure if I could survive another meeting with that man.

 

**Hongbin**

Jaehwan’s trouble at work started a year after we started dating. I watched him suddenly come home with a sad and worried expression. I asked him what was going on, but he always changed the subject. Only after two months he finally told me. He did a mistake.

He works in a screw and nail making company and he is in charge of managing orders that come to the factory. One day he accidentally sent a message to a customer that his order has been processed and sent out when it wasn't and the customer ended up waiting longer than he expected. It wouldn't be such a big deal if it was a normal customer but it was one of the big factories that once in a while bought big amounts of material for their own uses. It became a big issue and the other company created many other problems for Jaehwan’s factory. This, of course, led the Big Boss to put the blame on the one person that started this all; Jaehwan. And Jaehwan also blamed himself for it.

What was even worse was the Big Boss himself. He kept attacking Jaehwan even months after the incident and Jaehwan didn't fight back. Somewhere along the months this was going on it turned into harassment. Jaehwan thought that he deserved it. I saw him get sadder and sadder every day and then I couldn't stand it anymore. I forced him to tell me everything and I immediately went to do what I thought would be the right thing. I went to the factory as a rich and influential person and told the Big Boss to back off from Jaehwan. This resulted in two things: the Big Boss limited his harassment towards Jaehwan directly but instead started doing it differently. Within two weeks so many rumours about Jaehwan have surfaced that all the people he knew there stopped talking to him.

This, of course, didn't help his situation at all so I started telling him to quit his job. He said he can't because he doesn't have qualifications to apply for a better job and even for the worse jobs they didn’t want to take him.

 

**Jaehwan**

Once the Big Boss walked through the door my mood went from bad to miserable. He looked around the office, his black clothes and dark hair contrasting with the white desks all around him. Even from afar he looked scary. Then he started moving around, stopping at different worker’s places and checking what they were doing. Once he appeared close to me I tried to sink even more into my chair. He skipped all the workers next to me and went directly to me. A smirk appeared on his face.

“Jaehwan,” he said,” how’s your boyfriend?”

“Good,” I answered, not too sure what to prepare for.

“You didn’t break up yet?” he asked waiting for my reaction.

“N-no.”

“Oh. I thought you did. I heard all of these rumours about him going out with other ‘celebrities’. I thought you would give up on that stupid brat already.”

I knew he was trying to provoke me and I tried not to get affected. He looked at me like I was a dog excrement on the pavement. He turned around and left without another word.

After that, I decided to leave early. I told Hakyeon I wasn’t feeling well and he gave me an understanding look.

“I will care of it, don’t worry. Go home now and rest,” he said and I left the building, relieved.

At first, I wanted to call Hongbin to pick me up but I wasn’t sure what he was doing and I didn’t want to disturb him. I decided to take the bus.

 

**Hongbin**

It was raining all day but around noon it looked more like a storm. When the light tapping on the windows changed into violent drumming I finally got out of bed. I didn’t feel like going out anyway so I didn’t regret wasting all my morning. I took a shower and made myself some black tea while thinking of Jaehwan.

I was really worried about him and the situation at work and since I had nothing else to do, I was overthinking it. After 20 minutes I was almost ready to jump in my car and drag him home. Instead, I went to my work computer and checked my emails. Many companies were asking me to model for them but I followed the instructions of my agent and only accepted the biggest and most popular ones to make me look exclusive. I went through them quickly but didn’t find any interesting offers so I closed my computer and I went for a walk around my house.

I had to admit I lived a very comfortable life. Not only I came from a rich family and didn’t have to worry about money in the first place but once I made my name in the modelling industry I started earning enough money to live without worries until my death. I knew I would also be able to grant a life like this to Jaehwan and I told him so on many occasions, but he kept declining. I was sure he had this crazy thought that he would be a burden for me but it was just ridiculous. Anyway, I wasn’t able to make him change his mind yet.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I turned around to go see who was outside. I went to check the little screen that showed my front door when suddenly I heard a voice. “Hongbinnie, it’s me.”

I changed directions and ran to the door. I opened it quickly and saw a very wet Jaehwan standing there. “Jaehwan…” I let out before quickly pulling him inside.

“What are you doing?” I asked while quickly helping him get out of his wet clothes. “Why aren’t you at work?”

I didn’t wait for the answer and pushed him towards the bedroom.

“I- what are you doing? Hey, I’m okay, I swear,” he tried to convince me, but I didn’t listen. He started laughing and fell on the bed once we reached the room.

“Lay down, I will bring you warm clothes. Do you want tea, coffee or hot chocolate?”

“Hongbin, I’m really okay. You don’t-“

“Tea, coffee or hot chocolate?” I didn’t let him finish.

“Tea please,” he said obediently.

I rushed into the kitchen and started making coffee, then I ran off to collect some blankets, pillows, jumpers and a pair of fluffy socks. I forced Jaehwan to accept everything and then went back to the kitchen to finish the tea.

I was back right after that and sat down at the edge of the bed. “Now,” I said,” tell me what happened.”

Jaehwan took the cup I was offering him and started explaining. At the end, I was ready to walk up to the Big Boss again and have a nice talk with him. But I knew it wouldn’t be a good idea. Instead, I leaned over Jaehwan, moved away his wet blonde hair and kissed him on the forehead.

“Are you feeling better now?” I asked. A smile appeared on his face and he nodded happily.

“Everything is better when you’re around,” he said cutely and for a moment he resembled his old self.

I let out a sigh but I couldn’t stop the smile forming on my face. “You’re so cheesy, you know? But I still love you.”

His smile became even brighter and I was sure that for a moment he forgot about all of his troubles. So I laid down next to him and took his hands in mine.

“Now rest. I will take care of you,” I said and watched him fall asleep.

 

**Jaehwan**

I woke up when sunshine started pouring through the curtains. I immediately checked the clock and started getting out of bed quickly. I was just about to stand up when something grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw a sleepy Hongbin pulling me back into the bed.

“I have to go to work,” I whispered, almost panicking.

“No you don’t,” Hongbin declared,” I called your boss and said you were sick.”

“The Big Boss?” I asked.

“No, the nice one. Hak… something.”

“Okay,” I laid back on the bed, relieved.

Hongbin snuggled closer to me and hugged me around the waist. I carefully placed a kiss on his right cheek and wrapped my arms around his chest. We laid like that for at least 20 minutes before we decided to make breakfast.

I made hot chocolate and toast for both of us. We sat down at the dining table and quietly ate your breakfast. I observed Hongbin, so serious this morning. His face looked beautiful, just like any other time and his brown hair was making beautiful waves around his face. I could stare at him all day.

He suddenly looked up, his dark eyes meeting mine. “We need to talk,” he said and a chill ran down my spine. He got up and I saw him walk into the living room. I quickly finished my hot chocolate and followed him. He was standing next to the sofa and waited for me to get closer.

He took my left arm and held my hand in his.

“Jaehwan,” he started,” I love you. You know that. And I want you to be happy. And for that, I need you to quit your toxic job and live here with me without any worries.”

He took one step closer to me and laid his hands on my shoulders. He started leaning closer but I was faster. I caressed his cheeks and then put his face in my hands. I tilted my head and slowly brushed my lips against his. He melted under my touch and his lips slightly opened. I moved away for a moment just to appreciate his beauty and he took the opportunity to place his hands on my waist and pull me closer. I kissed him again, this time feeling the softness of his lips and moving my hands into his hair.

“Hongbin,” I whispered into his lips, “I love you so much.”

He tried to murmur something but I pressed my lips against his again.

“Sometimes I feel like dying when I spend so much time away from you,” I said in between kisses,” but I couldn't bear to be a burden to you.”

He pulled me away from him and forced me to look into his eyes.

“You never were and never will be a burden to me,” he growled,” and I’d rather die than to see you suffer like this again.”

“But...” I managed to say before he urgently started kissing my neck. He moved his hands down on my hips and I started having trouble thinking. I squeezed the front of his t-shirt and bent my head back.

“Hongbin... Hongbin... we need to sort this out,” I said, panting.

He looked at me with a wild look in his eyes and started pushing me towards the bedroom. “Lee Jaehwan,” he growled, “nothing can stop me from sorting this out my way tonight.”

 “It's morning,” I managed to say before we stormed into the bedroom and he threw me on the bed. The door closed behind us.

 

**Hongbin**

It was 15:34 when Jaehwan finally came out of the shower and promised to bake me a cake. He did that, occasionally, when he was feeling good and wanted to reward me but I think today he was just happy. It was basically just a pile of doe with chocolate on top but I still loved it.

I was sitting on the sofa listening to Jaehwan walking around the kitchen when suddenly the noises stopped and he came to sit down next to me. I looked at him for a moment before resting my head on his lap.

“Did you think about it?” I asked him and he slowly nodded. “Everything will be good. I promise.”

He nodded again and started going through my hair, lost in his thoughts.

“I wonder,” he started carefully, “maybe I could be your psychological support or something.”

I started laughing and he glanced at me, genuinely confused.

“There’s nothing like that,” I said and a bright smile appeared on his face.

“No? Then I could be your personal helper.”

“You know that I don’t go out too much anyway.”

“I know, but I still want to be with you at all times,” he didn’t give up.

“We will figure it out,” I promised and got up. I reached out for his hand and helped him get up too.

“Now,” I said, happily,” let’s go finish the cake.”

Jaehwan let out a beautiful melodic laugh and started dragging me towards the kitchen.

“Okay, but you’re not allowed to eat the chocolate,” he said, pretending he was still mad about last time when I ate half of what he made.

“Noo! Jaehwannie! Please! I love the chocolate!” I shouted, acting upset.

“Do you love it as much as you love me?” he asked.

“I love sweet things. And you are sweet. I love you so much more than chocolate,” I answered.

Jaehwan, visibly happy with that answer, put his arms around my waist and I kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
